Visorak (Rahi)
The Visorak are a species of spider-like Rahi that once made up a large portion of the Brotherhood of Makuta's army. History Matoran Universe The Visorak were first created by Makuta Chirox on the Orivis' home island. After Chirox named them, the Visorak created their own language, attributing the meaning "stealers of life" or "poisonous scourge" to the species name. Following their creation, they were unleashed on a village on the island to test them. The village was devastated, but a few of its' inhabitants, including Tobduk and Sorohai, managed to escape to the Isle of Nynrah. This island was later renamed Visorak by the Brotherhood of Makuta, after the creatures who had ravaged it. The Visorak were later conquered by Makuta Gorast after being gathered by use of the Heart of the Visorak, an artifact that had the ability to summon any and all Visorak no matter how far away they are. They were then organized into a large part of the Brotherhood of Makuta's forces. The first historical account of Visorak being used was by Makuta Kojol, who formed a strike team consisting of Visorak, Rahkshi, and Exo-Toa on a mission to invade Artakha and steal the Kanohi Avohkii. The Visorak, however, were eliminated by the Crystal Serpents. A significant number of Visorak were later formed into a large army under the lead of Sidorak, and his Viceroy, Roodaka. As part of the Brotherhood's destructive army, they invaded several lands, attempting to defeat any potential obstacles to the Brotherhood, and then seal all remaining living beings in cocoons before moving on. After Teridax was trapped in a Toa Seal, he summoned Sidorak and the horde to his aid. The Visorak horde quickly descended on Metru Nui, spreading webs throughout the city, securing the sleeping Matoran, and establishing a strong presence on the island. Sidorak and Roodaka chose the Coliseum as their fortress and base of operations. Upon returning to reclaim the Matoran, the Toa Metru were captured, and mutated into Toa Hordika. For the purposes of her plans to free Teridax and gain complete control of the Visorak horde, Roodaka arranged for the Toa to fall to their deaths after their mutation. This plan was foiled by the intervention of the Rahaga who rescued and allied with the new Toa Hordika. With the Toa Hordika and Rahaga fighting together, the Visorak began to suffer setbacks, culminating in a defeat at the Battle for the Tower of Toa. However, Toa Hordika Vakama's betrayed his allies to the Visorak, and was made a field commander of the legion by Roodaka. During the final confrontation, Roodaka allowed Sidorak to be killed by Keetongu, making Vakama, whom she believed she could control, the new leader of the Visorak. However, unknown to Roodaka, Toa Hordika Matau had managed to convince Vakama to rejoin the Toa. As the Visorak horde began to overwhelm the remaining Toa Hordika and Rahaga, Roodaka ordered them to stop, and proclaimed her victory over the Toa, tricking them into attacking her with their Elemental Powers, which would free Teridax. Vakama revealed his true allegiance, and ordered the Visorak horde to disband, but also attacked her with his elemental power, allowing her to free the Makuta, who spirited her away. Vakama officially disbanded the horde, and the Visorak left Metru Nui. About five-hundred years after the Great Cataclysm, a band of Visorak attempted to attack Metru Nui once more, though these Rahi were quickly defeated by the Rahaga and Turaga Dume. After the hordes were disbanded, the Brotherhood of Makuta eventually reformed their army of Visorak. They served as guardians of the Brotherhood base on Destral, and a formidable army against the Dark Hunters. Prior to the Piraka rebellion, the Visorak led a semi-successful raid against the Dark Hunters' island base of Odina, resulting in considerable damage and casualties. In addition, there were rumors that the race that Sidorak and Voporak were part of was attempting to also assemble the Visorak, which the Dark Hunter [[Gladiator|''"Gladiator"]] was investigating. At some point, Toa Lesovikk defended an island to the south from the Visorak horde. Toa Chiara electrocuted the Colony Drones the Visorak fed on during another invasion. As the Visorak left to find more food sources, they were individually picked off by Chiara. Visorak were also present on Voya Nui, as Thok encountered one shortly after his arrival on the island. These were scouts from Sidorak's army that became stranded on the island due to the Great Cataclysm. Recently, Toa Nuva Pohatu and Onua went to the Tren Krom Peninsula and recovered the Heart of the Visorak. It was in the possession of the Order of Mata Nui for some time. Then, a messenger for the Order gave the Heart of the Visorak to the Toa Mahri for them to use on Artidax. Jaller, Nuparu, and Hahli went there, closely followed by the entirety of the Visorak horde. Before long, the entire horde had assembled on the island. There, they came across the three Toa Mahri, who were hypnotized by Takadox prior to their arrival. However, the Toa managed to break free of their hypnosis, and escaped the island. The horde, bound by the summoning of the Heart of the Visorak, remained trapped on the island, and was wiped out to near extinction when the volcano on the island erupted. Makuta Teridax recreated the species again after taking over Mata Nui's body. When Mata Nui later injured Teridax with a blast of power, some circuits within the Matoran Universe were fused together, causing system failures and a leak in molten Protodermis. Teridax sent some Visorak to contain the damage. After Teridax was killed, the Visorak became a wild species and migrated onto the newly reformed planet of Spherus Magna. Kamas Nui Terra Nui The Kingdom In The Kingdom Alternate Universe, the Visorak migrated to the Isle of Mata Nui with many of the Matoran Universe's other beings after the Great Spirit died. Some of them work with the Matoran, while others are performers. Dark Mirror In the Toa Empire Alternate Universe, a deceased Visorak specimen was placed in the Metru Nui Archives. Abilities & Traits Visorak are large, quadrapedal, arachnid Rahi. They come in thirteen different breeds, and each breed possesses a unique Rhotuka spinner power, as well as other abilities. They have the ability to be summoned by the Heart of the Visorak, and obeyed the Brotherhood of Makuta until its' final dissolution. All Visorak possess a store of unique venom called Hordika Venom. The venom transforms its' victim into a twisted, primal form that is far more aggressive than usual. Keetongu is the only being known to be able to cure mutated victims, but cannot help the victims past a certain threshold. Visorak also have the ability to produce webbing. Visorak webs are green and can be produced from the mouth or abdomen. The Visorak use the webs to get around quickly, and to communicate with other Visorak. The Visorak communicated using the webs by sending vibrations across the strands of webbing. Other Visorak feel these vibrations and are able to decipher their meaning. After the Great Cataclysm, the Visorak covered Metru Nui with the webs as part of their take over. The Matoran worked to clear the webs, but abandoned the effort after Teridax's death. Breeds There are at least thirteen known breeds of Visorak: *Boggarak *Kahgarak *Keelerak *Oohnorak *Roporak *Suukorak *Vohtarak *Gorgorak **Kyborak **Ookeerak **Roggarak **Suhnorak **Vahporak Quotes Trivia *According to Avak, rebellious Visorak have tried to kill Teridax. Appearances *''The Mutran Chronicles'' (In a Flashback) *''BIONICLE Adventures 7: Web of the Visorak'' *''Comic 22: Monsters in the Dark'' *''Comic 22.5'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 8: Challenge of the Hordika'' *''Comic 23: Vengeance of the Visorak'' *''Comic 24: Shadow Play'' *''Comic 25: Birth of the Rahaga'' *''Comic 26: Hanging by a Thread'' *''Comic 27: Fractures'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 9: Web of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE 3: Web of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 10: Time Trap'' *''The Dweller Report'' Playset.]] *''BIONICLE Legends 1: Island of Doom'' *''BIONICLE Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky'' *''BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets'' (Mentioned Only) *''Federation of Fear'' (Mentioned Only) *''The Kingdom'' (In an Alternate Universe) *''Dark Mirror'' (In an Alternate Universe) *''Destiny War'' (Mentioned Only) *''Dwellers in Darkness'' *''Brothers in Arms'' (Not Mentioned by Name) *''Takanuva's Blog'' (Mentioned Only) *''Reign of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE: Journey's End'' (Mentioned Only) *''The Yesterday Quest'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Rahi Beasts'' *''BIONICLE: Dark Hunters'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: World'' *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' (Mentioned Only) *''Toa Hordika Promo Animation'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Visorak Promo Animation'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Rhotuka Spinner Challenge'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE: Battle Zone'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''The Search for the Mask of Light'' *''BIONICLE: Quest for Keetongu'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE Heroes'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) See Also *Gallery:Visorak (Rahi) Category:Matoran Universe Category:Rahi Category:Visorak Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Ballom Category:Talvak